Hana Kareru
by Kingi.Dawn
Summary: DONT READ, stuck in chapter 5. Hiatus for real. OC, OOC, Mary Sue? :D
1. Chappu 1: The Strongest

_**Title: Hana Kareru **_

_**Author: ™ , 2008 **_

**x**

**x**

**x**

** WARNING! Alert for this fic: Mary-Sue, OOC, OC. Dont Like Dont Read, please..  
**

Fic pertama, jadi maaf kalo masih jelek, dan punya banyak kekurangan.

_Special Thanks_ buat:

-** Lil-Ecchan, Mel-chanriver, sama Ganes Savitri ()** buat bantuannya ngajarin ngere-post, ngapdet, dll.. Thanks a lot once again!

**- Silvia**_**,**_ thanks juga udah mau ikut mikirin judul chapter 1 ini!

**Disclaimer**: **Masashi Kishimoto** tentunya…! Pinjem tokoh-tokohnya dulu ya! x))

**Note**: Kanon itu original ciptaanku, namanya juga OC. Dinspirasi-nya dari orang, manusia biasa kayak kita kita ini. Jadi bukan dari manga apapun, entah kenapa banyak yang salah kira kalau Kanon itu dari manga-nya Arina Tanemura. Kebetulan doang namanya sama, karena aku nyolong nama juga dari judul lagu, Canon. Hehehe.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**.: CHAPPU 1 :.**

** .: THE STRONGEST :.  
**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Anak laki-laki itu menatap dengan tatapan kosong anak-anak yang bermain bola tak begitu jauh darinya. Di lengan kanannya, ia memeluk sebuah boneka Teddy Bear sambil memainkan ayunan.

Seorang Diri.

Sebenarnya gadis itu hanya kebetulan saja melewati tempat itu.

Ia sekelebat melihat anak laki-laki berambut merah menyendiri dan menimbulkan rasa penasaran baginya. Tapi rasa itu di halaunya.

Gadis itu pindahan dari Hibarigakure, desa yang terlalu jauh dari Sunagakure. Ia pindah ke sini karena pekerjaan sang Ayah, dengan posisi tak terlalu jauh di bawah pangkat Kazekage.

Karena bosan dengan semua berkas yang membosankan (untuknya pasti terasa tidak penting sama sekali), ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan mengenal lingkungan barunya. Ia pergi ke taman terdekat dan

mendapati beberapa anak sedang bermain bola. Salah seorang menghampirinya.

"Hai. Baru di sini ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu" sapa seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya di kuncir tinggi.

"I-iya. Aku baru dari Hibarigakure" jawab gadis itu.

"Kau suka main bola? Ayo gabung bersama kami!" ajak anak itu, dan seenaknya menarik tangan gadis baru ke kelompoknya.

Gadis itu bermain bola dengan semangat. Ia berpikir, paling tidak ia sudah mempunyai teman baru yang bisa di ajak bermain setiap hari.

"Oper!" teriak salah satu anak laki-laki kepada gadis kecil baru itu, sambil menendang bola sekuat tenaga. Bola itu melayang tinggi, melewati kepala anak-anak itu dan mendarat dengan halus di atas gunung.

"Aduh.. di sana lagi… aku belum di ajari Kabenobori (Jurus Memanjat Dinding)" keluh seorang anak. Gadis itu juga hanya bisa melihat bola itu diam di sana, seolah menunggu untuk di turunkan.

Tiba-tiba ada pasir yang menggulung di udara, membawa bola itu turun ke bawah dengan halus.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah seorang anak yang mengendalikan pasir itu untuk mengambil bola.

"I—itu—itu khan gaara, si anak pasir" kata salah seorang anak dengan nada ketakutan, sambil gemetaran.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu menyodorkan bola.

"Lari! Nanti kita akan di bunuhnya!"

"Monsteeerrr!"

Anak-anak itu berlarian panik ke satu arah yang sama, seperti di kejar setan.

Hanya gadis kecil itu saja yang berdiri dengan bingung, menatap teman-teman barunya semakin menjauh.

_Menjauh?_

Belum. Karena masih ada pasir yang menarik kaki atau tangan mereka kembali ke tempat semula. Anak-anak itu mulai berteriak ketakutan, dan hampir menangis.

Saat pasir itu bergerak hendak mencengkram mereka, seorang pemuda melindungi anak-anak itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tuan Gaara! Tenanglah!" kata pemuda itu.

Laki-laki yang di panggil "Gaara" itu mulai tenang.

Gadis kecil itu masih hanya bisa berdiri.

Selang beberapa menit yang hening, pemuda itu hanya berjalan, menarik laki-laki kecil itu, dan berjalan pelan, pergi.

Gadis kecil itu melihat suatu onggokan di tempat kejadian itu.

Teddy bear.

Gadis kecil itu mengambil boneka itu, di tengah kesunyian. (baca: anak-anak yang lain itu sudah berlari pulang sambil menangis).

**...XxX...**

Entah kenapa, setiap langkah ia berjalan, membawa boneka Teddy Bear yang sudah cukup lusuh itu, semua orang yang di lewatinya menatapnya aneh. Bukan menatapnya. Lebih tepatnya, menatap boneka itu. Boneka Teddy bear itu.

Terlebih Ayahnya.

"Dapat dari mana boneka itu?" Tanya Ayahnya dengan nada tinggi,

"Di taman" jawabnya pendek.

"Kau bertemu seorang laki-laki berambut merah hari ini?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ayahnya langsung menarik boneka tersebut dari tangan gadis itu dengan agak kasar dan melemparnya ke keranjang sampah di sudut ruang.

"Ayah peringatkan. Jangan pernah kau berurusan dengan anak itu! Tepatnya, jangan dekat-dekat dia!"

"_Ottou-san_, memangnya kenapa?"

Ayahnya tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan masuk ke ruangan lain.

Gadis itu merangkak menuju keranjang sampah, dan menarik keluar Teddy Bear itu diam-diam. Sekarang ia bertambah lusuh. Gadis itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai memandikan sang Teddy bear, sambil bersenandung ria.

**...XxX...**

Gaara kecil berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menerawang langit-langit kamar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan beranjak bangun, menoleh kanan-kiri dan mulai mencari-cari.

Tidak menemukannya, ia pergi ke dapur.

"Yashamaru..ano…lihat bonekaku?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Yashamaru itu menoleh.

"Tadi Tuan bawa main, kan? Mau saya bantu carikan sekarang?"

"E—eh.. tidak usah. Biar aku cari sendiri" jawab Gaara merasa tidak enak, mengganggu kesibukan Yashamaru. Ia beranjak pergi keluar dapur, melewati meja tempat foto Ibunya yang tersenyum,terpajang rapi.

**...XxX...**

Esok paginya, hari yang cerah.

Tetapi pagi yang sama di mata seorang Gaara. Pagi yang di mulai dengan pandangan takut, heran atau tidak peduli orang-orang ketika ia mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

Tidak ada yang peduli padanya kecuali Yashamaru.

Ia kembali ke taman, tempat di mana biasa ia duduk.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Menurut penglihatan Gaara, ayunan itu sudah di tempati seseorang.

Gadis itu melihat Gaara dan beranjak dari ayunan, menghampiri Gaara dengan membawa sebuah benda yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang! Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Ini milikmu, bukan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum, menyodorkan boneka Teddy bear itu ke depan muka Gaara.

Tersenyum adalah sesuatu yang jarang di lakukan orang-orang untuk makhluk yang bernama Gaara,

Gaara agak kaget. Ia mengambil kembali bonekanya dengan gemetaran.

"Itu sudah aku cuci kemarin. Jadi sekarang ia sudah bersih!" lanjut gadis itu sambil nyengir.

Gaara menatap bonekanya yang tampak baru sekarang.

"Te—terima kasih. Kenapa k-kau bisa tahu ini punyaku?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Kemarin aku melihatmu main ayunan sendirian membawa boneka ini" jawab Gadis itu.

"Kenapa main sendirian?" lanjutnya.

Gaara diam.

Gadis itu tetap berdiri di hadapannya, dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Gaara, tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut.

"Semua benci padaku"

"Kata mereka aku ini monster"

Sepertinya menjelaskan itu saja sudah cukup susah baginya. Gadis itu menatap bola mata Gaara yang berwarna hijau dengan serius.

"Monster? Kenapa? Jelas-jelas kau kan manusia!" jawab Gadis itu, tidak mengerti. (aku yakin kau juga akan tidak mengerti jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang berbicara, mengaku monster di depanmu)

Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskan, aku tidak akan memaksa. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita main sama-sama? Sebenarnya aku membawa bonekamu sekaligus dengan biolaku" ajak gadis itu.

Gaara jelas-jelas terperangah kaget.

Seseorang yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya tiba-tiba mengajak bermain.

Tak berapa lama, Yashamaru datang ke taman, menjemput Gaara.

"Wah.. tuan Gaara sedang bermain?" Tanya Yashamaru sambil tertawa kecil, berjongkok sambil menatap gadis kecil bermata coklat muda yang sedang mencoba nada-nada do re mi sampai kembali ke do dengan susah payah.

Gaara menggeleng bingung, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah! Aku harus pulang sebelum sore. Maaf, Ayahku bilang kemarin, hari ini ada yang mau di bicarakan denganku. Gomen, besok pagi aku akan berada di sini lagi" Gadis itu memasukkan biolanya kembali.

Gaara menatap gadis itu ragu.

"Aku janji!" sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"An—ano…. Aku belum tahu namamu" kata Gaara pelan, ketika gadis itu berdiri, dan merapikan baju terusannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tas biolanya.

"_Kanon_" jawabnya singkat, kemudian buru-buru pergi, keluar dari taman.

"Namanya bagus, Tuan. Artinya Nyanyian Musim Semi" gumam Yashamaru sambil menatap jalan keluar taman yang sudah lengang.

Gaara hanya diam saja.

**...XxX...**

Malam itu benar-benar tak terduga. Tidak seorangpun yang akan menduga kejadian ini akan terjadi.

Gaara bermaksud membawakan temannya yang pernah di lukainya sebuah obat, setelah di ajari arti "rasa cinta" dan "sakit" oleh Yashamaru. Temannya menolak obat itu dengan cukup kasar, menutup pintu tepat di depan muka Gaara yang memucat.

Di dalam keputus asaannya, ia duduk di atas pinggiran jembatan.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi.

Yashamaru menyerangnya, dan tewas karena berniat membunuh Gaara dengan bom kertas. Gaara tidak menyangka sama sekali, selama ini, orang yang mengurusnya, merawatnya dengan penuh kesabaran akan menyerangnya.

Di tambah lagi, ternyata itu suruhan dari Ayahnya, sang Kazekage.

Gaara mulai tidak percaya cinta.

Gaara tidak percaya apapun.

Malam itu, bulan purnama, ia mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang gadis yang berjongkok kaget di balik tembok sebuah rumah.

Ia menyaksikannya. Jelas sekali.

Dan Gaara melihatnya.

"_Siapa kau?_" Tanya Gaara dengan suara serak. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Mata Gaara menyorotkan dendam.

Gadis itu menoleh, berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh keluar saking takutnya.

Gadis itu keluar dari balik tembok.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu, sambil menangis. Ia menggosok matanya yang merah, juga sembab, berbalik pelan, kemudian berlari.

Gaara dengan nafsu membunuhnya yang begitu besar. Untuknya, tampaknya gadis itu tidak menarik terlalu banyak perhatian. Ia membiarkan gadis itu lari, menjauhinya.

Ia sudah biasa di begitukan.

Dan mulai sekarang ia tak akan membiarkan orang-orang menatapnya aneh lagi. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa dia "ada", dan akan selalu ada.

Walaupun cara membuktikannya tak lain adalah membunuh sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Dengan itu ia akan menjadi kuat, _dan yang terkuat._

**.:To Be Continued:.**

* * *

Aneh ya? Aneh…?

Memang aneh, tapi aku akan berusaha supaya lebih baik lagi! X))

Di mohon reviewnya. Karena aku ingin tahu kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ada dalam gaya menulisku.

*padahal dalam hati*: _ Jiah, kayak ada kelebihan saja.. XDD _

Belum sampai ke inti cerita, baru prologue, baru permulaan. Walaupun nulis chapter titlenya, chapter 1 sih, gomen~. Aku bakal ngapdet chapter 2 nya bentar lagi kok,,

Mumpung lagi kebanjiran ide, en lagi libur panjaaangg~…


	2. Chappu 2: Beginning

**x**

**x**

**x**

**WARNING! Alert for this fic: OC, OOC, Mary Sue. Kayaknya udah di bilangin dari chapter 1 *blink blink eyes*  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**… pinjem tokoh-tokohnya dulu ya!

Ehem ehem

-nangis Nobita- (maksudnya, terharu, gitu…)

Makasih yang udah mau review ya..

**darkerThanDarkness****: **-nangis Nobita lagi- makasihh.. ga nyangka saiia bisa juga bikin orang ngerasain tragedi… keep R&R pliss..

**Inuzumaki Helen****:** iyya itu juga masih Gaara kecil, enn emang saiia suka banged ma lagu Kanon, tapi banyak versinya.. ripiu lagi yach?

**Yuuichi93****: **nie udah d apdet chappu 2 nya! Hhe

**Lucious Shiro-kun****: **yuuu.. emang kelebihan, makanya saiia cepetin di bagian akhir, senpai.. hhe..

**tematema****:** apanya yang lucu?

**Silv: **lugu? Emang bener.. klihatan ya kalo Kanon lugu?

**orang : **iyya anda benaarrr…ini aku cc..

**Putri: **nie kan baru juga chap 1 nya Put.. jelas aja nggak ngerti. Makasiihh doanya..

Yukkk mareee…!

* * *

**.: CHAPPU 2 :.**

** .: BEGINNING :.  
**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Gaara?" panggil Temari sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Gaara yang tidak berekspresi.

Gaara agak tersentak dan menatap Temari.

"Ada apa..?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kau sakit? Dengan pekerjaan Kazekage yang sebanyak ini, kalau kau sakit aku tak begitu heran.." kata Temari sambil menoleh ke arah sekitar. Ruangan Kazekage itu tampak penuh dengan kertas yang berserakan. Berantakan sekali.

Gaara melanjutkan membaca berkas-berkas itu, dan kalau perlu ia akan membubuhkan stempel.

"Kurasa kau perlu asisten" kata Temari lagi, sambil membantu mengangkat berkas-berkas yang tergumpal dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Tidak…"

Temari mendengus.

"Apa Matsuri saja..?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Jangan buang berkas yang berwarna biru itu" kata Gaara, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Temari barusan.

Temari mengeluarkan kertas biru itu dari tong sampah, dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Matsuri saja…?"

Kepala Gaara yang tadinya tenggelam di balik tumpukan kertas, mulai muncul. Ia menggeser tumpukan surat itu dan menatap Temari.

"Ia pasti sibuk"

"Kalau untukmu, kurasa ia tidak akan pernah sibuk" jawab Temari sambil tersenyum, agak menggoda adiknya.

"Terserah….." Gaara tidak menanggapinya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu akan kupanggil Matsuri sekarang" kata Temari pendek, pergi keluar ruangan Kazekage itu dan menuruni tangga. Ia pergi

ke pusat Suna yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang berseliweran, dan menoleh kanan-kiri,mencari Matsuri. Biasanya ia mejeng di sekitar sini.

"Temari nee-san, apa kabar?" sapa Matsuri dari belakang, sambil menepuk pundak Temari pelan. Temari menengok. Ternyata tanpa di cari, orangnya sudah muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Baik. Anoo.. Matsuri-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Temari. Matsuri mengangguk dan mendengarkan.

Setelah itu wajahnya merah dan Temari seakan melihat ada background bunga-bunga bermekaran di belakang Matsuri.

**...XxX...**

Sudah lama Gaara tidak bengong seperti itu. Apalagi mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya ingin ia lupakan. Masa lalu itu tiba-tiba saja mampir ke kepala Gaara yang sedang jenuh karena pekerjaannya.

Ia sudah lupa gadis itu.

Juga namanya.

Bahkan sosoknya.

Gaara tidak memikirkannya lagi dan melanjutkan menandai berkas-berkas yang telah menunggu.

**...XxX...**

"Hyakuretsu okazan!" teriak salah satu cewek, tak jauh dari area Suna. Temari berusaha melindungi Matsuri yang terluka, namun sepertinya tidak begitu parah.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Temari mengajak Matsuri langsung ke kediaman Kazekage untuk membantu Gaara bekerja, dan Matsuri setuju-setuju saja. Mereka menelusuri jalanan pusat Sunagakure, dan di serang oleh 2 pemuda misterius yang melayangkan shuriken berturut-turut. Untung saja Temari _

_cepat tanggap dan menangkis semua shuriken itu dengan kipas raksasanya._

_Cukup terdesak, mereka berbalik pergi ke hutan Suna dan bertarung cukup sengit di sana, agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang di jalan pusat Suna. Matsuri terluka karena terlambat menghindar dalam sebuah jurus. Saat Temari mulai kewalahan menghadapi pemuda-pemuda itu, seorang cewek datang melindungi dengan membawa-bawa katana (pedang samurai Jepang) _

_-End of flashback_

* * *

Bunga sakura bertaburan di mana-mana, efek dari jurus cewek itu.

"Hyakuretsu Ryuusei!"

Sekali lagi, bunga sakura yang berwarna pink itu menyerang kedua pemuda itu sekaligus, dengan sekali tebas.

Pemuda itu kabur dengan cepat, menghilang di balik pepohonan hutan yang lebat.

"Di kejar, tidak…?" Tanya cewek itu, kepada Temari.

"Tidak usah. Kami masih ada urusan lain yang perlu cepat di selesaikan. _Arigatou _atas pertolongannya" kata Temari, tersenyum.

"_Doitashimashite…_" jawab cewek itu pendek, kemudian melompat, juga menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Sepertinya dia bukan penduduk Suna" kata Temari pada Matsuri.

**...XxX...**

"Makanya, Gaara-kun bisa jadi begini karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Seharusnya jangan bekerja terus. Kesehatan itu adalah yang paling utama lho…" kata Matsuri sambil mengangkat berkas yang cukup berat, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menarik kursi, dan mulai bekerja.

Kepala Gaara berdengung mendengar nasihat Matsuri.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Temari membuka pintu dan membawakan tiga cangkir teh dan sebungkus senbei. Ia mendorong pintu itu kembali dengan kakinya.

"Akhirnya.. setelah kedatangan Matsuri kertas-kertas itu agak mulai berkurang" komentar Temari sambil menaruh nampan di dekat siku Gaara. Ia mengambil satu gelas teh, dan duduk di pinggir jendela.

Ketukan lagi di pintu.

"Masuk…." Kata Gaara pendek. Pintu itu terbuka dan seorang gadis seumuran Gaara melongok, kemudian masuk dengan agak takut, menggeser pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Ini salah, Matsuri….. seharusnya yang ini tidak perlu di stempel" kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas kepada Matsuri.

Kepalanya sakit lagi.

Temari menengok ke arah pintu dan agak kaget mendapati gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut hitam pekat, panjangnya sepunggung, dengan jepitan kupu-kupu di bagian poni, dan membawa sebuah pedang ala samurai (dan sarungnya, tentu) di bahunya.

"Kau kan yang tadi…" kata Temari sambil turun dari pinggiran jendela, dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" lanjutnya.

"Ettoo… aku di suruh oleh Hanazakare misi ke sini, membantu Kazekage mengerjakan tugasnya.." jawab gadis itu.

"Hanazakare?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Ahh.. itu maksudnya pemimpin di Hibarigakure. Aku baru pindah ke Suna dalam misi ini…" kata gadis itu sambil melongok ke kiri, mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang menulis-nulis dan asistennya yang sedang menggigit senbei sambil menulis juga.

"Bagus! Jadi asisten Gaara sekarang ada dua… sebelum itu, bisa kau perlihatkan identitasmu?" Tanya Temari, menagih. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, dan berjalan pelan menuju meja Gaara. Ia menarik kursi juga, menyandarkan katana-nya di samping meja, dan menarik setumpukan kertas, kemudian duduk.

"Permisi….." katanya pelan (logat mbok jamu/sayur lewat depan rumah. Bedanya kalau mbok jamu pasti teriak), sambil mulai bekerja.

Temari mengamati gulungan yang tak lain adalah surat dari Hanazakare, yang berisikan tentang perpindahan gadis itu dari Hibarigakure ke Sunagakure dalam misi membantu Kazekage. Seingat Temari, Hibarigakure juga termasuk aliansi Suna. Temari menyimpan gulungan itu di dalam lemari dan pergi keluar ruangan.

Ia berpapasan dengan Kankurou.

"Kau kemanakan senbeiku?" Tanya Kankurou tanpa basa-basi.

Masalah senbei saja bisa membuat wajah Kankurou seserius ini.

"Kuberikan pada Gaara. Jangan di ganggu. Ia sedang bekerja serius" kata Temari, kemudian langsung ngacir. Takut di tagih mengganti senbei yang ia ambil secara illegal dari lemari cemilan Kankurou.

Kankurou membuka pintu ruang Kazekage dan melihat ke sekitar.

"Kok jadi banyak perempuan, di ruangan ini?" Tanya Kankurou.

_Perempuan di sana cuma dua, Kankurou._

"Aaa—Kankurou-kun, aku di sini untuk membantu pekerjaan Gaara-kun…" jawab Matsuri sambil menoleh. Kankurou manggut-manggut kemudian mencomot senbei dari piringnya. Tak ambil peduli dengan seorang yang baru di sana.

**...XxX...**

Setelah gagak berkoak-koak cukup lama menandakan sore tiba, Matsuri izin pulang karena tugas sudah selesai setengahnya.

"Aku akan ke sini lagi untuk membantu! Aku akan datang secepat mungkin besok" kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum lebar, dan setengah berlari, pulang.

Gaara menatap cewek baru yang masih bekerja itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tanggung. Sebentar lagi yang satu bundel ini selesai. Dengan begitu, Kazekage-sama tidak perlu mengeceknya lagi…" jawabnya singkat.

Kepala Gaara mendadak sakit lagi. Setiap gadis itu berbicara, seperti ada jarum yang menusuk kepalanya.

Hanya saja, sakit yang ini berkepanjangan, sampai-sampai Temari datang dengan khawatir berlebihan dan memapah Gaara bareng Kankurou menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Makanya makan yang benar" Temari mulai berceramah saat Gaara sudah berbaring dan mulai membaik.

Gaara cengok.

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

"Kazekage-sama! Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya!" kata seorang gadis di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Gaara terperangah.

"Semuanya?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Iya,semuanya! Itu juga sudah kukirim, mana yang harus ke Konohagakure, Ottogakure, dan sebagainya. Sekarang Kazekage-sama tinggal istirahat saja!" Gadis itu melepas sepatunya, menghampiri sisi tempat tidur dan agak berjongkok, sampai kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Gaara.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk saja.

"Terima kasih—jadi…" kata-kata Gaara langsung terpotong.

"Jadi sekarang aku akan pulang. Besok pagi aku akan ke sini lagi!" kata cewek itu riang. Sepertinya selesai mengerjakan semua tugas yang menumpuk itu adalah kepuasannya.

Gaara hanya menatap gadis yang bermata coklat muda itu.

"Aku janji!" lanjut gadis itu sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Temari-sama, Kazekage-sama! Sampai besok!" kata gadis itu, memakai kembali sepatunya, kemudian berjalan cepat, menghilang dari ambang pintu. Gaara menatap pintu itu.

"Tadi cewek itu juga menolongku saat di kejar-kejar dua orang pemuda. Mungkin dari Owarigakure, hendak mengincarmu yang berada di posisi Kazekage. Cewek itu hebat sekali, tidak sesuai penampilannya yang…. manis" Temari menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin bertanya… jadi-siapa namanya. Tapi ia sudah memotong dan langsung pulang" kata Gaara.

Temari kaget.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan lupa dua kali, untuk menanyakan namanya" kata Temari.

"Besok dia juga ke sini lagi. Dia sudah janji" lanjut Temari sambil tersenyum.

_"Aku janji!"_

Kepala Gaara mendadak sakit lagi.

**...XxX...**

Pagi harinya, cewek itu benar-benar datang kembali, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu di kerjakan lagi.

"Ohayou. Maaf terlambat..tadi kesiangan bangun…" kata cewek itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mengerti. Kemarin kau pasti capek menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri.." jawab Gaara.

"Tidak, kok! Membuat Kazekage-sama senang adalah kebahagian terbesarku lho.." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, memandang gadis itu, agak kaget.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Gaara, memastikan bahwa kupingnya tidak salah dengar.

"Membuat Kazekage-sama senang adalah kebahagian terbesarku" ulang gadis itu dengan wajah bingung.

Gaara menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau kau mau membahagiakan orang seperti aku sih…" kata Gaara, tapi di potong lagi.

"Kazekage-sama orang hebat kok! Aku kagum…" kata gadis itu.

"Sekarang" jawab Gaara pendek.

Gadis itu bingung dengan apa maksud jawaban Gaara, tetapi tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut karena Matsuri membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan cukup keras, sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf,… tehlatt… tah..dii… aku telhambat banghun.." kata Matsuri, masih bertumpu pada kenop pintu, mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini semuanya sudah selesai. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di lakukan lagi" kata Gaara sambil menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi.

"Kazekage-sama capek?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Di bilang tidak juga iya…" jawab Gaara pelan.

"Kazekage-sama mau di buatkan teh?" tanyanya lagi.

Pada akhirnya Matsuri dan gadis itu membuatkan teh untuk mereka bertiga.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Gaara langsung saat gadis itu membawakan tehnya.

"Ahh… iya, namaku Kanon. Ryouzaki Kanon. Kemarin lupa bilang ya? Hanazakare juga tidak menulisnya dalam gulungan" jawab gadis itu.

"Ha?" kata Gaara sambil menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kanon lagi.

"Tidak…. Hanya.."

_"An—ano…. Aku belum tahu namamu" kata Gaara pelan, ketika gadis itu berdiri dan merapikan baju terusannya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tas biolanya._

_"Kanon" jawabnya singkat, kemudian buru-buru pergi, keluar dari taman._

_"namanya bagus, Tuan. Artinya Nyanyian Musim Semi" gumam Yashamaru sambil menatap jalan keluar taman yang sudah lengang._

Flashback itu membuat Gaara tiba-tiba saja merindukan Yashamaru.

"Gaara! Gawat!" teriak Temari sambil menjeblak membuka pintu, sambil memegang sepucuk surat beramplop hitam.

"Benar dugaanku. Kedua pemuda yang kemarin menyerangku itu berasal dari Owarigakure. Mereka menantang Kazekage Suna datang ke tempat dan waktu yang telah di tentukan, karena ingin mengadakan negoisasi" kata Temari sambil membaca surat itu.

Gaara berdiri dan membuka kostum Kazekage-nya, (hei.. hei.. maksudku, ia sudah berlapis dengan pakaian tempurnya). Ia pun segera bersiap-siap karena waktu yang telah di tentukan itu dekat sekali.

"Aku ikut. Juga Kankurou" kata Temari.

"Kalian jaga di sini saja…" kata Gaara, pada Kanon dan Matsuri.

"Ah! Hampir lupa… di surat tertulis tolong bawa seseorang dengan nama Ryouzaki Kanon.. bagus sekali namanya.." gumam Temari, seraya memasukkan surat itu ke dalam kimononya.

"Kalau semua ikut, bagaimana Matsuri?" Tanya Kanon.

"Aku jaga saja. Pastikan kembali dengan selamat, ya…" kata Matsuri, dengan nada agak kecewa.

Dan mereka pun bergegas pergi, masuk ke dalam hutan, mengejar waktu, meninggalkan Matsuri di kantor Kazekage.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

* * *

Di mohon reviewnya! :))


	3. Chappu 3: His Beloved Person

Langsung saja deh :DD

* * *

**.: CHAPPU 3 :.**

** .: HIS BELOVED PERSON :.  
**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Angin hari itu berhembus cukup kuat.

Lama sekali rasanya mereka melompat-lompat mengarungi hutan.

Gaara berhenti pada suatu pohon, dan semua ikut berhenti.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Gaara of the sand…" kata dua orang itu tenang, sambil menyilangkan tangannya, di bawah pohon tempat mereka berdiri.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Gaara pendek.

"Namaku Hiro. Dan ini rekanku Kazu" kata pemuda yang mengaku bernama Hiro itu.

"Nama sandi ya?" Tanya Kanon sambil turun dari pohon.

"Tahu juga kau…Ryouzaki Kanon memang hebat…" gumam Kazu.

"Negoisasi apa yang kalian maksudkan?" Tanya Temari langsung.

"Langsung saja, aku benci basa-basi. Negoisasi itu adalah… menyerahkan Ryouzaki Kanon pada kami" kata Kazu pendek, cukup untuk membuat semua bengong, cengok, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kankurou angkat bicara.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Wah.. jaringan informasi Suna agak lambat, ya.." Tanya Hiro, agak kaget.

Hening.

"Akan aku jelaskan. Walaupun merepotkan, hhh...Ryouzaki Kanon itu adalah orang yang di cari-cari dari Hibarigakure. Dia satu-satunya pewaris kekuatan dari Hanazakare keempat, yaitu keahlian katana-nya. Setahu kami, ia adalah murid kesayangan Hanazakare keempat. Ketua kami menginginkan kekuatannya untuk mencapai kekuasaan, karena orang yang bernama Kanon itu memang tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya. Apa kalian tidak tahu?" Tanya Hiro.

Semua kaget.

"Singkatnya, dia itu wanted..." tambah Kazu.

Hanya Gaara yang tetap tenang.

"Lalu… kalian mau mengambil dia?" Tanya Gaara, _stay cool_.

"Begitulah. Seperti yang telah kami tawarkan. Kalau kalian tidak mau, terpaksa kami mengambilnya dengan cara kekerasan" jelas Kazu.

Gaara diam. Berpikir.

"Kalau begitu,.. kami menolak" kata Kankurou cepat, sambil mengeluarkan Kugutsu andalannya, Karasu.

"Bagus. Jadi kami bisa melihat kekuatan kelompok Kazekage Suna" jawab Hiro, sambil bergerak cepat. Mereka mulai menyerang, pertama dengan bom kertas, kemudian shuriken.

Semua jurus itu tunduk oleh pasir Gaara.

"Giliranku. Ini sudah buang-buang waktu. Nanti Ketua bisa marah" gumam Kazu, sambil melompat ke pohon yang agak tinggi, dan mengeluarkan genjutsu berupa kabut tipis.

Temari mencoba menolak kabut yang mengitari mereka dengan kipasnya, namun itu tidak mempan sama sekali. Kabut di sekitar mereka mulai pekat.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun.

"Hati-hati" bisik Kankurou yang berada di dekat Temari.

BRUGH!

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Temari, mulai khawatir. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri.

Setelah kabut menipis, mereka semua melihat Kanon yang tampak terjatuh, di tanah.

"Kanon-chan! Kenapa?" Tanya Temari, mendekat.

"Awas, Temari!" teriak Kankurou. Kanon tiba-tiba menarik katana-nya dari sarung, dan menebas angin karena Temari sudah di selamatkan Kankurou.

Kanon melompat dan menyerang Kankurou. Karasu, boneka Kankurou balik menyerang Kanon, tetapi dengan mudah ia menghindar.

"Kanon kenapa?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Ia di kendalikan. Musuh kita mempunyai jurus yang sama denganku. Satu adalah ahli genjutsu dan satu lagi adalah ahli kugutsu. Hanya saja, mereka tidak menggunakan boneka sebagai kugutsu, melainkan manusia" Kankurou menjelaskan, sambil terus bertahan.

"Baru sadar? Ini benang cakra yang setipe dengan Chiyo-baasama dari Sunagakure.." kata Hiro.

Temari menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari Gaara. Ia di situ. Hanya berdiri.

Bukan, bukan berdiri.

_Dia juga sama seperti Kanon, di kendalikan._

"Kanon! Sadar!" kata Temari. Ia tak tega membuka kipasnya dan menyerang orang yang pernah menolongnya.

"Ia sadar. Hanya saja tubuhnya tidak menuruti hatinya" kata Hiro, sambil mengendalikan Kanon dari atas pohon. Kankurou juga terpaksa tidak menyerang.

Gaara hanya diam saja.

Ia marah bukan main sebenarnya.

"Penyelesaian.." gumam Kazu dengan nada senang.

Kankurou dan Temari tidak bisa bergerak. Temari merasa bahwa ia terikat benang cakra itu. Juga Kankurou.

Kunci mati.

"Jadi sekarang kalian tak bisa menawar lagi kan? Akan kubawa dia" kata Hiro, sambil mengeluarkan satu kunai spesial dari kantong shurikennya.

"Kau akan tertidur sebentar, Kanon. Maaf" lanjut Hiro sambil melemparkan kunai itu.

"Tung—." Kata Gaara. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena benang-benang kugutsu yang membelit.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang di sayanginya menghilang begitu saja. Tidak akan.

Kunai itu melayang, tertuju pada Kanon yang sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, pasrah.

3…

2…

1…

CRASH!

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah tampak melindungi dengan kekuatannya yang terakhir.

"Tak mungkin! Seharusnya benang itu…" gumam Hiro.

"Ia melepasnya. Itu kenyataan. Manusia kalau sedang marah, kekuatannya meluap tak terduga" kata Kazu tenang, tidak begitu kaget karena ada orang yang untuk pertama kalinya bisa melepas benang cakra kugutsu dari Hiro.

"Manusia? Tapi dia itu monster kan?" Hiro masih tampak _shock._

Gaara mulai tumbang. Ia jatuh ke tanah, tengkurap dan tak bergerak. Seorang Gaara tunduk terhadap racun. Dan pasirnya tidak bisa melawan racun yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Tanpa diduga lagi, Kanon memotong benang cakra itu dengan cakranya, walaupun itu jelas membuat seluruh cakranya habis hampir tak tersisa.

"Rencana gagal! Monster itu melindungi target! Mundur untuk sementara!" kata Kazu, sambil kabur ke dalam hutan bersama Hiro (mungkin trauma karena pernah di serang oleh Kanon).

Kanon berlari ke arah Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama!" ujarnya agak keras, sambil berjongkok melihat keadaan Gaara.

Sepertinya ia tidur.

Temari menyusul Kanon dan ikut berjongkok juga, kemudian menempelkan sebuah kertas di bagian bahu Gaara.

"Kertas itu untuk apa?" Tanya Kanon khawatir.

Temari tidak bisa bilang kalau kertas itu adalah sebuah kertas jimat untuk menahan Shukaku agar tidak bangun.

Akhirnya, Kankurou dan Temari memapah Gaara pulang.

**...XxX...**

"Gaara-kun!" Matsuri langsung menghampiri Gaara cs yang baru sampai di ambang jendela.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidur untuk beberapa saat" kata Kankurou sambil membaringkan Gaara ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kanon?" Tanya Kankurou lagi, melihat wajah Kanon yang pucat pasi.

"I—iya… tapi.. ini semua gara-gara aku…" kata Kanon.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Jadi orang hebat sampai di cari-cari itu memang susah" kata Temari, tersenyum dan mencairkan suasana.

Kanon balas tersenyum,walaupun matanya masih memancarkan rasa sedih.

**...XxX...**

Malam itu benar-benar penderitaan pertama bagi Kanon. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam di sisi ranjang Gaara, menahan kantuk yang bukan main, sambil memandang bulan. Jika ia tertidur, ia akan mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Adudududuuhh…" gumam Kanon. Kemudian ia beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur, dan mengambil salah satu tempat seperti tempat gitar, hanya lebih kecil.

"Hattchhiiii!" Sambil bersin, ia mengeluarkan isi tempat itu. Sebuah biola. Berniat menginap beberapa malam di tempat Kazekage, ia membawa semua barang keperluannya dari rumah.

Ia mencoba nada do re mi fa di dekat tempat tidur dengan pelan.

Kemudian berbalik, fa mi re do.

Dan akhirnya ia memainkan sebuah lagu.

Canon.

Di tengah ruangan, bercahayakan terangnya bulan dari arah beranda, ia memainkan lagu itu dengan sempurna.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu bangun, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya bangun. Ia hanya membuka mata dan mendengarkan lagu yang di mainkan itu.

Ia seperti terkena _Déjà vu._

Tiba-tiba suara biola itu berhenti.

"Kazekage-sama sudah bangun? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kanon sambil menatap mata Gaara langsung, masih memegang biolanya.

"Lumayan…." Gumam Gaara.

Kanon menaruh biolanya kembali dan menyentuh tangan Gaara.

Dingin.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini! Aku akan kembali!" kata Kanon dengan buru-buru, dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali dengan membawa selimut.

"Nah. Yang ini lebih hangat, kan?" Tanya Kanon sambil menarik selimut yang lama dan mengganti yang baru (dengan seenaknya).

Gaara memang merasa yang baru lebih hangat.

"Itu baru saja ku seterika.." gumam Kanon.

"Hatcchiiii!"

"Ano… gomenasai. Gara-gara aku, Kazekage-sama jadi begini. Aku pikir kalau aku tertangkap, pastinya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kenapa Kazekage-sama pakai acara melindungiku segala?" Tanya Kanon bertubi-tubi dengan menunjukkan wajah agak kesal.

Gaara menoleh pelan.

"Mungkin…"

"Hatcchiiii!" (sepertinya Kanon benar-benar terserang flu)

"Mungkin karena aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.." jawab Gaara pelan. Pelan sekali.

"He?" Kanon menyerngitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan itu. Kok kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Aku merasa semuanya salahku. Jadi tadinya Matsuri juga ingin ikut menginap, tapi Temari bilang tidak usah. Ia pulang bersamaan denganku, hanya saja aku balik lagi karena aku pulang cuma untuk mengambil biolaku" Kanon menjelaskan dengan lengkap.

"Hn. tolong… jelaskan satu lagi"

Kanon menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa matamu sembap begitu?" Gaara bertanya dengan singkat.

Kanon menggosok matanya.

"I—ituu…ituu.. itu.. tadi karena aku pikir semuanya salahku. Kalau tidak ada aku, Kazekage-sama tidak akan begini. Kalau saja aku tidak terperangkap benang itu…"

"Bukan. Justru itu. Maksudku, kenapa kau menangis hanya gara-gara hal sepele, dan ingin membuatku bahagia?" Tanya Gaara lagi, pelan.

"Kazekage-sama melindungiku bukan hal sepele! Dan itu… itu…itu…karena… Kazekage-sama.. menurutku… terlihat kesepian" jawab Kanon sama pelannya. Angin berhembus dari beranda lagi, Kanon berjalan pelan menuju beranda dan menutup jendelanya.

Gaara terperangah.

Kanon adalah orang yang baru di kenalnya kemarin siang. Benar-benar kemarin siang. Sebelum itu, ia bahkan tak tahu namanya. Tak tahu sifatnya. Tapi Gaara merasa bahwa ia menyayanginya. Entah kenapa. Bahkan sebelum Kanon berbuat apapun untuk Gaara.

_Benar-benar baru kenal kemarin siang?_

Gaara memegangi kepalanya. Ia terbangun dan duduk di tempat tidur sambil menunduk. Kepalanya mendadak sakit lagi.

"Kazekage-sama, kenapa? Kepalanya sakit ya?" Tanya Kanon sambil ikut memegang kepala Gaara. Gaara merasa kepalanya berdengung terus-menerus. Sakit melandanya tanpa henti.

Yang terdengar hanya suara Kanon yang terus memanggil namanya dengan panik. Setelah itu tidak kedengaran apapun lagi.

_Gaara tidak berniat menyayangi siapapun._

Ia sekarang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan berwarna hitam pekat.

"Apa Tuan benar-benar tidak menyayangi siapapun?" sebuah suara bergema di sekeliling ruangan hampa itu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya…" Gaara angkat bicara.

"Ada dua pilihan, Tuan. Membiarkan orang yang Tuan sayangi pergi, atau menjaganya"

Gaara mulai mengenali suara itu.

"Sekarang, siapa yang Tuan sayangi?"

Gaara diam saja.

Wajah Kanon yang sedang tersenyum itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Gaara. Kenapa harus Kanon?

Mereka baru kenal, dan Gaara tidak tahu apapun tentang gadis itu kecuali namanya, asal dan umurnya.

"Yashamaru.. aku…"

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Tuan. Jangan sampai menyesal"

Dan kegelapan beserta suara Yashamaru pun menghilang.

**...XxX...**

Pagi datang.

Burung-burung berkicau riang di luar beranda, dan Gaara bangun dengan susah payah. Berat.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kanon tidur di dekat pinggangnya.

Saat Gaara bergerak, Kanon terbangun.

"Hoaaammm….." ia menguap dan melihat kiri-kanan.

"Aku ketiduran! Gomen, Kazekage-sama! Gomen.. Baka, padahal aku sudah berusaha supaya tidak tidur…" kata Kanon sambil beranjak.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau memang tidur…" Gaara berusaha meyakinkan Kanon bahwa ia lebih suka Kanon cukup tidur daripada mengurusnya terus-terusan.

Kanon tertegun.

"Lalu.. bisakah kau jangan memanggilku Kazekage-sama? Panggil saja Gaara" pinta Gaara.

"Gaara?" Kanon mengetesnya.

"Hn?" jawab Gaara, tetap tanpa ekspresi.

**...XxX...**

Siang itu iklim Suna cukup panas, sangat panas jika tidak ada yang menemanimu waktu kau sedang sakit. Siang itu Kanon mutar-mutar Suna, mencari-cari es serut, tetapi hasilnya nihil, karena memang ia tidak tahu benar wilayah Suna. Akhirnya ia duduk-duduk di pinggir sungai, menatap air yang mengalir.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebatang bunga yang ada di pinggir sungai. Bunga itu berwarna putih, mengembang dan dengan gagah tegak berdiri. Harum sekali. Kanon melihat bunga itu dengan seksama.

"Bunga itu namanya Hana Kareru"

Kanon menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai warna rambut kuning mencolok, sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Ahhh… Uzumaki Naruto! Dari Konohagakure. Datang ke sini untuk menjenguk Kazekage dan melakukan perlawanan balasan!" jawab laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu, semangat.

"Yoroshiku" kata Kanon, sambil tersenyum.

Dan Naruto tertegun.

_Senyumnya maniss sekali…_

"Anoo.. karena kemarin kalian hampir kalah melawan pemuda dari Owarigakure itu, Godaime Tsunade menyuruh kami dari Konoha membantu Kazekage…" sambung Naruto.

"Kami? Siapa saja selain kau?" kata Kanon.

"Ketua Yamato,dan Sakura! Ada satu lagi sih sebenarnya, hanya saja dia sedang ada misi lain jadi tidak bisa ikut ke sini…"

"Menolong? Yokatta da ne…. Em.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama bunga ini?" Tanya Kanon sambil menunjuk bunga itu.

"Ahahaha… Iruka-Sensei pernah memberitahuku saat aku menemukannya di pinggir tembok akademi ninja. Itu pernah juga kujelaskan pada Gaara. Hana Kareru itu langka, karena dia cepat layu dan akhirnya mati. Tapi selama ia masih bisa hidup, ia akan terus hidup. Bunga yang indah ya?" Naruto menjelaskan sambil nyengir.

"Iya…jadi singkatnya, bunga yang berusaha untuk hidup…" gumam Kanon, masih menatap Hana Kareru.

"Ah! Kau tahu tempat beli es serut?" sambung Kanon cepat, hampir melupakan urusannya semula.

"Oh, itu. Tadi sudah ku antar ke tempat Kazekage. Makanya aku ke sini untuk menjemput, masalahnya Gaara mencari-carimu…ia merasa bahwa kau ada di pinggir sungai, namamu Kanon, kan?" tanya Naruto, sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Kanon berdiri.

"Aduuhhh! Iyaaa! Kazekage-samaaa! Maafff! Aku luppaaa!" kata Kanon panik, berdiri (ngacangin uluran tangan Naruto) dan berjalan lumayan cepat.

"Ho—hoi, tunggu!" kata Naruto sambil mengejarnya.

_Ternyata orang yang di sayangi Gaara itu begini ini, ya.. tak kusangka tipenya agak aneh…_Naruto memikirkan itu sambil cengengesan, mengingat ekspresi Gaara saat menyuruhnya mencari Kanon di pinggir sungai.

Kanon dan Naruto-setengah berlari sepanjang pinggir sungai menuju kediaman Kazekage.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

* * *

Balasan buat para reviewers :3

**Uzumaki Khai**: makasiihh! saiia datang dengan apdet-an...

**Lil-ecchan**: hha.. tebakannya salah semua! tadinya aku pengen kasih nama keluarga Kurozaki, tapi jadi mirip Ichigo (Bleach). enn.. aku nggak ngambil nama Kanon dari komik itu kok. Kanon itu OC punyaku..

**Inuzumaki Helen**: ohh! iank itu.. kalo aku suka piano-versionnya. hha.. XD ngikutin cerita saiia? hontouni arigatou...

**Ray-kun 13**: salah ketik, ya? masalahnya fic aku masih banyak banged kesalahannya,.. tapi kalo emang bagus, syukur deh -ketawa- Owarigakure itu, bukan anda yang ketinggalan jaman... emang aku yang asli **ngarang..**

**Lucious Shiro-kun**: yaa! betul sekali! memang saya sengaja ninggalin Matsuri -di tabok- tabungannya udah berapa..? XD

**Suna No Yuki**: inii diaa aku udah apdet chapter 3. cepet, nggak? tunangan Kankurou? (mikir: selera yang aneh...) -di timpuk Suna No Yuki-

**Ambudaff**: bener banget. makasih udah di ingetin! ripiu terus yapp! anda tidak lama duduk di situ, karena ini udah d apdet! (yang kotak2 itu Angie juga nggak tahu apaan..)

**Lolipopzz Yummy**: hiyah? cerita saya bambung? Kalau author-nya, memang originally bambung! XD

Oke, di mohon reviewnya!


	4. Chappu 4: Wish Upon A Star

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Dedicated For **Ara-chan**: iya nggak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah nggak tahu kalo Mary Sue itu nggak boleh. Tahu arti Mary Sue aja baru kemaren! (maklum author baka, belum lama di FFN). Thanks for _**_Kobayakawa_**_** Zerou**, udah ngasih tahu artinya.._

**Di chapter ini saiya udah berusaha ngerapihin semua-semuanya… (semoga udah lebih baik)  
**

**Sip!**

* * *

**.: CHAPPU 4 :.**

** .: WISH UPON A STAR :.  
**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Malam hari berikutnya itu sama saja.

Naruto ngorok keras di atas sofa, di sebelahnya ada bercup-cup ramen instant-siap- seduh-tiga-menit-jadi, dan Sakura tak jauh berada di dekat sofa, tidur dengan nyenyak.

Kanon menguap.

Ia mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang baru datang di lantai dengan setengah mengantuk.

**...XxX...**

Gaara terbangun pada malam hari itu. Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh pelan ke arah kiri, mendapati suatu pemandangan yang cukup aneh. Naruto yang ngorok, Sakura yang tidur dengan rapi, dan Kanon yang tidur dengan posisi duduk. Seabrek dokumen ada di pangkuannya dan kuas yang masih berada di tangannya.

Gaara membuka selimutnya, berjalan menuju kabinet dan mengeluarkan selimut baru.

Nggak di minta, Gaara menyelimuti Kanon, kemudian mengambil dokumen yang tersisa, dan mengerjakannya di beranda dengan cahaya bulan.

**...XxX...**

"Ohayou…" kata Gaara, saat Kanon terbangun dan mengucek matanya pagi hari itu. Di depannya samar-samar terlihat Gaara, yang sedang bersandar pada tempat tidur, sambil membaca berkas-berkas itu dengan teliti.

"Wua! Kaze… anoo..Gaara, biar aku yang kerjakan itu! Aku hanya ketiduran kemarin…" kata Kanon, menarik kertas-kertas itu dari pegangan Gaara. Gaara menariknya kembali.

Mereka berebutan untuk sesaat.

"Kau tahu kau sudah capek, kenapa masih saja mengerjakan?" Tanya Gaara datar, tapi agak bernada kesal.

"Aku lebih pilih aku yang capek daripada Kaz.. Gaara yang capek" jawab Kanon. Ia menarik setengah berkas-berkas itu dengan ngototnya, dan akhirnya mengerjakannya sebagian.

Naruto ngulet di atas sofa, kemudian jatuh ke bawah. BRUK!

"Aku lebih bahagia kalau kau tidak capek" kata Gaara, matanya tidak lepas dari kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Kanon tertegun, kemudian garuk-garuk kepala.

"Baiklah… ah! Hari ini mau makan apa?" Tanya Kanon ceria. Ia mulai senyum-senyum lagi, seperti biasanya. Gaara menatapnya.

_Senyum itu yang dari tadi ingin aku lihat. _

"Terserah saja.."

"Naruto! Hari ini kita makan apa?" Tanya Kanon sambil mengguncang kasar tubuh Naruto.

"Hheemmm….. ramenn rasaaa missooo…"

"Susah deh kalau nanya Naruto. Sakura-chan, hari ini kita makan apa?" Tanya Kanon sambil ganti membangunkan Sakura. Sakura mengedipkan matanya, dan menoleh ke arah Kanon dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Aku ingin yang berkuah…" jawab Sakura pendek, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, kembali tidur.

"Yang berkuah…" ulang Gaara datar. Kanon berpikir.

"Ok!" katanya sambil tertawa.

Hari itu akhirnya Kanon memasak Misoshiru, yang di habiskan hampir seluruhnya. Matsuri yang datang menjenguk, membawa parfait buah, langsung di serbu sampai kandas.

Gaara ingat hari pertama dia sakit.

* * *

_-Flashback-  
_

_Sore harinya, sepulang dari misi itu, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa di gerakkan semaunya. Ia Cuma bisa berbaring, atau duduk. Karena itu seharian ia habiskan dengan membaca._

_Mau makan saja susah._

_"Kazekage-sama mau aku suapin?" Tanya Kanon dengan nada yang biasa._

_Gaara menyipitkan matanya._

_"Daripada Kazekage-sama tidak makan? Kalau begitu sampai seabad juga nggak bakalan sembuh" lanjutnya. Dari raut muka, sepertinya ia berusaha menahan tawa._

_Dan akhirnya Gaara pasrah juga di suapin._

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

Malam hari berikutnya lagi.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara, dan membukanya dengan wajah sedih luar biasa. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, yang mengikut di belakangnya.

"Gaara…" gumam yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya berwajah seolah bertanya "ada apa?".

Sakura mulai terisak.

"Gaara… tenang. Dan yang sabar… aku juga sebenarnya sangat… sedih" kata Naruto. Wajahnya seakan penuh penyesalan.

"Ada apa…?" Tanya Gaara, mulai heran.

"Kanon" sebuah nama keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan cepat, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kanon kenapa?" Tanya Gaara, lagi, walaupun tak berekspresi, matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Ia tadi sore berangkat menuju markas Kazu, Hiro dan "ketuanya". Saat itu, aku dan dia masih terhubung oleh wireless ninja jarak jauh. Kemudian sepertinya ia kewalahan, dan terdengar bunyi ledakan…"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Dia mengancamku kalau aku ikut. Ia ingin melakukannya sendiri. Begitu katanya"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu setelah bunyi ledakan itu, wirelessnya sepertinya lepas, terlempar dan rusak… kemudian kami mendapat berita dari para Anbu Owarigakure yang memeriksa lokasi kejadian ledakan, kalau Kanon tidak di temukan dalam areal itu…"

"Jadi sekarang... kemungkinannya, kalau tidak menjadi tahanan, berarti ia terlempar, dan..."

Setelah itu Gaara menutup telinganya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut. Ia berpikir dengan cepat.

Kanon, orang yang mempunyai cita-cita paling aneh yang ia pernah dengar,

_"Melihat Kazekage-sama bahagia adalah keinginan terbesarku, lho.."_

Orang yang senyumnya tidak akan Gaara lupakan.

Ia tak mau percaya. Tidak akan.

Di depannya terlihat Naruto yang berkata entah apa, itu juga tidak kedengaran. Kehilangan Kanon membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan sehat untuk beberapa saat. Yang terakhir ia bisa lihat hanya Sakura yang terus menangis, dengan Naruto yang menghiburnya. Kemudian pandangannya buram, gelap.

**...XxX...**

BRUGH!

Kenyataan yang ia lihat dan rasakan untuk pertama kalinya adalah, bahwa ia mencium karpet.

"Hah?" Kanon menatap Gaara yang jatuh ke bawah ranjang, dan dengan sukses mendarat di karpet. Gaara langsung saja berusaha beranjak bangun, dan melihat ke sekeliling.

"Hee... Seorang Kazekage seperti Gaara ternyata bisa jatuh juga ya?" Ujar Kanon, sambil tertawa panjang.

Gaara cengok, sambil menoleh ke arah sekitar. Masih jam 3. Malam menjelang subuh.

Pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat. Naruto yang ngorok di sofa dengan mangkok-mangkok ramen yang tidak di bereskannya di lantai, Sakura yang tidur dengan rapi dengan _futon_, dan Kanon yang seperti biasanya, mengerjakan berkas-berkas di dekat tempat tidur.

_Mimpi._

_Untungnya hanya mimpi._

"Kok bisa sampai jatuh, sih?" Tanya Kanon, sambil memandang Gaara yang masih bengong.

"Tidak, hanya...mimpi yang…." Gumam Gaara pelan.

Wajah Kanon terlihat bertanya-tanya di depannya.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa kamu… punya orang yang berharga untukmu?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Kanon di depannya tampak berpikir.

"Hemm…_onee-chan_.. _ottou-san_.. keluargaku berharga untukku.." Jawabnya, tapi tidak terlalu yakin.

PLOK!

"HAYOO! NGAPAIN MALAM MENJELANG SUBUH BEGINI, NGOBROL SAMBIL TATAP-TATAPAN BEGITU?" teriak Naruto keras, menepuk bahu Kanon dan berhasil membuat Kanon tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arah belakang, melihat Naruto yang berjongkok.

"Siapa yang…." Kanon mau membantah, tapi sudah di potong lagi.

"Tadi aku mau ke toilet! Yah, menemukan kalian ngobrol begitu, ikutan dong!" Kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir, kemudian ikut duduk.

"Kalau bisa aku juga mau bantu ngerjain berkas-berkasnya…" Tambah Sakura (juga dengan tiba-tiba) di belakang Kanon.

_Kenapa pada hobi muncul tiba-tiba, sih.._

Kanon menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

_"onegai..!"_

**Tapi beberapa jam kemudian…**

"Naruto! Jangan makan ramen di atas kertasnya! Tump-tum-tumpah! Kuahnya! Kuahnya!" Sakura panik, kemudian menyambar sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan tumpahan kuah di atas kertas.

"Nyam..nyam..nyam.. mafffhhh..." jawabnya tak jelas.

"Salah…" Kata Gaara datar, sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas. Sakura mengambilnya, kemudian membacanya lagi dengan teliti. Kayaknya ia salah tempat untuk tanda tangan.

DUG!

"Naruto-kun... tercoret..." Kanon tampak mengamati 'karya'nya di kertas, sebuah tinta hitam dengan tarikan lurus ke kanan akibat senggolan Naruto.

"Maaffhh.. Maffhh..." ulang Naruto, tetap tak jelas.

"Wah.. keren.." Gumam Sakura sambil mengamati salah seorang Jounin Suna di sebuah map. Kanon ikutan melongok ke dalam map dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang (ehem) jujur saja, tampangnya di atas rata-rata.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam. Matanya terus menatap laki-laki yang ada dalam map. Rambutnya yang hitam, dengan pandangan yang dingin.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Katanya…. Sudah kuat? Kenapa masih ingin menangis lagi?" Goda Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Ia nyengir, walaupun wajahnya juga menampakkan kesedihan.

_Sasuke. Kau ada di mana sekarang? Sedang apa..? Batin Sakura. _

"Seperti kata Ino, kan.. 'dahi lebar… jangan nangis lagi'…" ulang Naruto dengan logat Ino. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

Naruto mengenali tatapan Sakura yang ini.

"SHANNAROOOOOO!"

"Tung-tunggu-tunggu! Aku kan cuma mengulang! Sa-Sakura-chan, ini ruangan Kazekage! Kalau kau hancurkan..."

BUG!  
Naruto bagai peselancar yang meluncur dengan mulus ke beranda yang baru saja di buka oleh Kanon.

Gaara yang melihat itu semua, mau tak mau tersenyum tipis.

Naruto yang akhirnya bekerja di beranda, menatap bulan yang seolah ikut merasakan kesedihannya.

_Sasuke…_

"Ano—daripada sepi begini, aku bermain biola untuk kalian, ya..?" Kanon memecah keheningan sesaat yang melanda ruangan itu.

"Boleh… lagu apa?" Sakura menoleh pelan.

"_Lullaby_ saja.." Naruto, setengah berbisik, angkat bicara dari beranda sana.

"Baka! Kau mau kita ketiduran semua di sini..?" jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju beranda, menjitak kepala Naruto, dan akhirnya ikut bekerja di sana.

"_Wish upon a star_, bisa?" lanjut Sakura.

"Hemm... bisa! Mau yang itu?"

Semua mengangguk (terkecuali Gaara yang tetap sibuk), dan Kanon mengambil biolanya yang tersandar di tembok.

Ruangan Kazekage yang biasanya sepi, hanya hari itu saja, lewat tengah malam menjadi sangat ramai.

Cahaya bulan seolah menemani mereka semua, menembus masuk beranda, dengan alunan biola _Wish Upon A Star._

Dalam konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya, Gaara berpikir, begini rasanya mempunyai orang-orang yang mau mengakui keberadaannya. Mereka semua seperti satu _keluarga._

Menunggu langit yang berwarna hitam berganti menjadi ungu muda yang indah, alunan_ Wish Upon A Star_ membawa doa Sakura kepada bulan, dan bukannya bintang.

_Sasuke, cepat kembalilah..._

**...XxX...**

Pagi menjelang.

Hari ini mereka semua akan melakukan perlawanan balasan bagi Kazu, Hiro dan "sang ketua". Mereka belum tahu siapa ketuanya, tetapi mungkin nanti akan bertemu. Godaime Tsunade sudah menyelidiki di mana markas mereka. Tidak jauh dari tempat asal, Owarigakure.

"Jadi dari sini kita akan berhenti dulu untuk melewati pemeriksaan" Sakura menjelaskan sambil membuka peta Owarigakure. Kanon berada di depan Sakura sambil mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Gaara melihat Kanon sebentar.

Subuh tadi, mereka semua membuat persiapan untuk hari ini. Bom kertas baru, kunai dan shuriken, semuanya harus sudah siap. Begitu juga dengan pedang kesayangan Kanon.

Temari dan Kankurou baru saja pulang dari misi tingkat A, di Ottogakure. Mereka juga akan ikut serta dalam misi ini. Juga Ketua Yamato yang bolak-balik menghubungi Godaime, untuk menyiapkan rencana.

Gaara merasa bahwa kali ini ia juga yang akan melindungi Kanon seperti sebelumnya, apapun yang terjadi.

"_Tuan benar-benar tidak mau lagi menyayangi seseorang?" terngiang-ngiang suara Yashamaru._

"Hei, Kanon" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"He? Apa?" jawab Kanon, tetapi matanya tetap menelusuri peta Owarigakure dengan teliti.

"Kapan kamu mau pulang ke Hibarigakure?"

"Tenang saja. Ayahku juga sibuk.. Maksudku, beliau memang selalu sibuk. Jadi ia pasti mengerti kalau aku lama di Suna. Lagipula aku belum pergi ke Konoha, kan?" jawab Kanon.

Naruto bengong.

"Kalau begitu kita putar saja jalan menuju Owarigakure lewat Konoha. Sekalian Kanon bisa lihat-lihat di sana, kan? Walaupun memutar sedikit lebih jauh, sih..." usul Sakura.

"Ya! Aku juga kangen sekali dengan Ichiraku Ramen!" jawab Naruto tertawa-tawa.

_Kapan sih, seorang Naruto bosan terhadap ramen?_

Semua akhirnya sepakat.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

* * *

Huwaaa... inti ceritanya baru di mulai di Chapter mendatang! Perubahan alur besar-besaran..! (lama banget yah, jadi apa gunanya keempat chapter sebelumnya?) XDD

Special thanks buat yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya.. Kali ini juga...

**-puppy eyes no jutsu-**

**Dengan segala kerendahan hati, mohon di review yaa.. berhadiah piring dan payung cantik! *di kemplang*  
**

**Sankyuu.. -melambai lebay-  
**

**-di giles truk dari belakang-**


	5. Chappu 5: Moved!

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Dedicated for Lil-Ecchan, makasih udah ngebelain fic yang sebenarnya emang sangat nggak jelas ini.. Jujur aja sebenernya saya agak kaget denger Ecchan bisa ngomong pakai bahasa baku gitu.. Hahaha... Tapi itu yang jadi penyemangat saya.. thanks alot yaa :) walaupun namanya nge-flame, tapi flame punya Ecchan keren! XD  
**

-edit fic sambil nyulam (karena saya anak teladan yang mengerjakan PR gaje ini..)-

* * *

**.: CHAPPU 5 :.**

** .: MOVED! :.  
**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Berjalan menuju Konoha dari Suna lumayan nggak mudah. Dari padang pasir yang tandus berubah menjadi hutan yang kelewat subur. Sepanjang perjalanan Kanon meneliti berbagai tumbuhan yang menarik perhatiannya, walau itu bisa di bilang kurang kerjaan.

"Kanon-chan! Daun ini lho, yang biasanya di campur ke teh buat obat sakit pilek" kata Sakura. Kanon mendekat dan melihat sebuah daun yang berwarna hijau dengan serat-serat merah. Daun itu lumayan lebar.

"Hee…" gumam Kanon, mengamati daun itu.

Kemudian hampir setiap senti mereka berjalan, Sakura selalu mengenalkan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berperan sebagai bahan medis.

Lewat dua hari, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke Konoha.

"Kanon, tentang keluargamu…." Gaara angkat bicara, sambil terus berjalan. Kanon menoleh.

"Aku punya satu kakak perempuan. Sekarang ia seorang ahli medis di Hibarigakure. Aku dan dia berbeda jarak tiga tahun. Jadi.. sekarang umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Kalau Ibu,.. aku memang tidak punya. Kata Ayahku ia meninggal karena sakit saat aku dan kakakku masih sangat kecil" ceritanya.

Gaara diam sebentar.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku juga punya orang yang sangat kusayangi" kata Gaara pelan.

"Hanya saja.. aku terpaksa membunuhnya… bukan dengan tanganku, tapi dengan bom kertas yang ia gunakan. Waktu itu rasanya ada yang…" kata-kata Gaara terpotong dengan sendirinya, karena mendadak kepalanya sakit lagi. Setiap ia kembali ke masa lalu.

_Gadis kecil itu… siapa namanya? Asalnya?_

_Dan ada di mana dia sekarang?_

"Nah.. berarti Gaara juga pernah sayang dengan seseorang. Tenang saja, aku yakin suatu saat Gaara bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar Gaara sayangi lagi, dan aku jamin orang itu juga benar-benar sayang Gaara" kata Kanon sambil tersenyum, mengacungkan jempol ala Rock Lee.

_Gaara tertegun mendengar ucapannya._

**Beberapa jam yang melelahkan kemudian..**

"Selaaamaaatt dataaangg di Konohhaaaa!" teriak Naruto semangat, sambil menoleh ke arah Kanon. Kanon melihat ke sekitarnya. Konoha yang lumayan besar itu terlihat hijau, berbeda dengan Suna yang kering. Di mana-mana orang-orang lalu-lalang, tidak sepi sama sekali.

"Ayoo langsung ke Ichiraku Ramen!" teriak Naruto, menarik tangan Kanon dan mulai berjalan cepat-cepat.

"Na-na-narutoo,….! Coba pelan-pelan sedikit! Capek, kau tahu.." keluh Sakura sambil membenarkan letak ransel ninja di punggungnya.

Kanon yang menemani Naruto makan ramen, hanya meminta satu sumpit, dan mencomot-comot dari ramen Sakura. Sisanya ia hanya duduk dan memakan gula-gula kapasnya. Ketua Yamato, Temari dan Kankurou juga makan. Gaara hanya menatap saja. Mana mungkin dia ikut makan gula-gula kapas. Tiba-tiba ia melihat penjual permen apel lewat.

_Kanon yang doyan ngemil, mustahil tidak suka permen apel._

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa, tetap tanpa ekspresi sambil menyodorkan sebatang permen apel ke depan wajah Kanon.

"Untukku?" Tanya Kanon, agak bingung.

"Mana mungkin untukku" jawab Gaara, matanya bersinar, seperti ingin tertawa. Kanon tertawa agak panjang.

Temari menyenggol Kankurou yang hampir tersedak lantaran di senggol pakai ujung kipas.

"Menurutmu apa Gaara itu suka sama Kanon?" bisik Temari.

"Mana kutahu soal itu! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Peramal masa depan?" jawab Kankurou sewot.

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa di ajak diskusi"

"Siapa suruh mencuri senbeiku" kata Kankurou datar, sambil menambah telur ramen.

_Kankurou ngambeknya benar-benar lama.._

"Menurutmu ada yang kurang, dari dirinya?" Tanya Temari.

"Menurut keterangan dari Hanazakare, dia tak bisa berenang..." jawab Kankurou pendek.

Temari _sweatdropped_, dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Nggak ada yang lain, apa?" lanjutnya. Kankurou menggeleng cepat.

"Anak itu punya penyakit. Bukan, bukan penyakit keras. Hanya saja penyakit yang…. Aneh. Masalah dengan staminanya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu capek" jawab Kankurou.

Temari menoleh bingung.

"Kankurou… lengkap sekali kau tahu infonya.." kata Temari kagum.

"Tentu. Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa sih, orang yang membuatmu mencuri dan menghidangkan senbeiku"

Temari melanjutkan makan setelah mendengus.

"Memangnya Kanon sayang sama Gaara?" Tanya Sakura yang dari tadi cuma dengerin, jadi ikut ngegosip.

Kankurou angkat bahu lagi.

Perjalanan terakhir ke Konoha adalah atas atap Kantor Godaime Hokage. Dari situ lumayan bisa melihat seluruh Konoha. Kanon sempat bertemu dengan Konohamaru cs, dan Godaime Tsunade.

"Harem No Jutsu!" Konohamaru mengeluarkan jurus andalannya ketika bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sakura menyipitkan mata sambil mengepalkan tinju.

"Jurus menyembunyikan diri!" seru Konohamaru sambil mengangkat salah satu kain dengan motif yang sama dengan tembok.

"Motifnya… terbalik, tahu!" teriak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

"Hai… hai… dahi lebar, akhirnya kau pulang.." gumam Ino yang berjalan mendekat.

"Ino gendut! Aku masih harus ke Owarigakure lagi setelah ini…!" jawab Sakura.

"Apa katamu, dahi lebar?"

"Ino gendut!"

"Dasaaarrr!"

Kanon melihat semua itu dengan tatapan agak iri.

"Aku jadi suka dengan Konoha. Banyak yang menarik di sini. Satu desa seperti satu keluarga…." Kata Kanon. Naruto berkacak pinggang, menjadi bangga.

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan Konoha, terus menuju Owarigakure.

"Mulai dari sini kita harus waspada" kata Ketua Yamato. Semuanya mengangguk.

Untuk mempersingkat cerita, jauh dari Konohagakure, mereka menemukan sebuah gua.

"Harus terus ke dalam" kata Sakura sambil membuka peta lebar-lebar.

"Ada suara air" gumam Temari.

Masuk ke dalam gua, yang lumayan gelap, mereka harus membiasakan penglihatannya. Belum jauh masuk, tiba-tiba di depan ada yang menghadang.

"Jalan menuju Owarigakure, kami yang menjaga. Kawan…. Atau lawan?" Tanya 3 orang perempuan yang bertampang lumayan kuat di depan.

"Kami datang untuk mencari orang yang bernama Kazu dan Hiro" jawab Naruto langsung (dengan sembrononya). Tiga orang perempuan itu langsung saja menyerang mereka semua dengan jurus air.

"Berarti lawan. Namaku Kahoko. Bagian penjara air" salah satu memperkenalkan diri, sambil membuat dinding air di sekitar mereka.

"Aku Himeka. Bagian penyerang air" lanjut satunya sambil mengeluarkan binatang-binatang seperti naga yang kemudian menyerang mereka.

"Utau. Benang-benang air" yang terakhir mengeluarkan benang-benang air yang tipis dan benang itu seolah mengikat semuanya seperti kugutsu.

Temari mengibaskan kipasnya, dan air-air itu lumayan tertiup jauh.

"Di sini biar aku dan Kankurou yang urus! Ninja medis, Kanon, Naruto dan yang lain pergi saja!" kata Temari agak keras, sambil menahan naga air Himeka dengan kipas raksasanya.

"Pastikan kalian selamat!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi bersama Ketua Yamato, dengan Kanon dan Gaara yang menyusul di bagian belakang.

Tidak jauh dari ketiga penjaga jalan itu, mereka bertemu dengan bom kertas yang menempel di mana-mana. Naruto salah menginjak bagian jebakan dan mengeluarkan berpuluh-puluh kunai.

"Semuanya tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ketua Yamato, memastikan.

Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Gaara tentunya.

"AWAS!" teriak Naruto, sambil lari ke arah kanan. Sakura mengikutinya, tetapi Gaara tetap di tengah, perlindungan pasirnya menjatuhkan semua shuriken yang datang.

"Kamu tetap di belakangku saja…" kata Gaara pendek, dengan Kanon yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Salam kenal" sebuah suara menyapa mereka, tetapi belum kelihatan wujudnya. Baru setelah mereka menoleh kanan kiri mencari asal suara, seorang perempuan seumuran mereka, memakai jubah hitam, dengan rambut yang tersembunyi dalam jubahnya itu, tiba-tiba muncul.

Langsung saja air menyerang mereka dengan kuat, pertahanan pasir Gaara agak runtuh, dan itu membuat Kanon terdorong jauh.

"Tugasku hanya membawa gadis itu. Yang lain bukan urusanku" kata perempuan itu, sambil menyerang Kanon. Kanon berusaha berkelit, hanya saja ia sepertinya salah berpijak.

Dan ia terjatuh dari tepi jurang, ke arus air yang kuat di bawah.

Naruto tercekat, hampir mau ikut terjun ke bawah, hanya saja Sakura menahannya.

"Sampai ketemu" kata perempuan itu, sambil menghilangkan dirinya, kemudian lenyap, seperti tidak pernah berada di situ. Sepertinya ia Kunoichi dengan pemakai tipe Genjutsu.

Gaara tertegun menatap arus air di bawah tebing itu.

"Dia tidak bisa bere… hmpppfff!" Sakura yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba di bungkam Naruto.

"Dia pasti selamat. Dia kuat" kata Naruto dengan nada yakin.

"Gaara, ayo. Kita harus cepat menemukan Kazu dan Hiro. Aku yakin tujuan mereka hanya Kanon, jadi mereka tidak akan membunuhnya!" kata Naruto, menarik Gaara yang masih terpaku di tepi jurang.

"Dia tidak bisa berenang….kan?"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi dia pasti akan menemukan tepi" kata Naruto.

"Kalau kalian masih ragu, aku akan memanggil bantuan Konoha lewat wireless ke Godaime agar yang lainnya datang membantu kita" tawar Ketua Yamato. Naruto mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba naga-naga air datang menyerang.

"Kahoko, buat dindingnya" suara datar itu muncul lagi. Kahoko, Himeka dan Utau, ketiga trio itu datang sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya sekaligus. Gaara merasakan kekagetan luar biasa.

_Kalau mereka ada di sini, berarti Temari dan Kankurou…_

"Lari semuanya! Aku yang tahan selanjutnya!" kata Ketua Yamato, sambil menyuruh Naruto, Sakura dan Gaara untuk lari.

"Gaara… tenang. Ketua Yamato sudah memanggil bala bantuan. Mereka pasti akan datang menolong… Temari dan Kankurou pasti selamat.." hibur Sakura, sambil mempercepat larinya. Gaara hanya mengangguk saja, walaupun masih terlihat khawatir luar biasa.

**...XxX...**

Kanon merasa bahwa tubuhnya berat, di hantam kuatnya arus air, ia terus mengalir mengikuti arah tujuan yang tak jelas. Ia merasa mulutnya kemasukan banyak air, begitu juga dengan hidung dan telinganya. Kemudian akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di tempat lain yang masih agak jauh dari situ, Hiro tersenyum lebar mendapati siapa yang mendarat di tepi.

"Target di temukan. Tidak kusangka semudah ini…" gumam Hiro.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, di tempat Ketua Yamato yang hampir di kalahkan oleh ketiga trio itu, tiba-tiba di serbu oleh Konoha Senpuu (Tendangan Angin Puyuh Konoha), dan Ketua Yamato tidak kaget lagi dengan pemilik jurus yang khas itu.

"Hebat, kan?" kata Rock Lee, sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lebar. Ting!

"Selain kau, siapa lagi yang datang?"

"Kiba dan Neji, serta satu orang baru, dari desa lain. Aku lupa namanya. Mereka sudah menyusul yang lainnya. Walaupun hanya empat orang, bisa di andalkan lho!" jawab Lee yakin, kemudian melawan trio itu. Ketua Yamato bersandar pada batu karang.

"Sepertinya bahkan aku saja kewalahan menghadapi musuh kali ini. Elemenku tidak cocok terhadap jurus air.." gumamnya pasrah, menonton pertarungan Rock Lee.

**...XxX...**

"BERHENTI! Mana Kanon?" teriak Naruto lantang, setelah bertemu Kazu yang cengar-cengir licik.

"Kanon itu tidak bersamaku. Ia bersama Hiro" jawabnya enteng.

"Kalau begitu, minggir" kata Gaara, yang mengeluarkan pasir-pasirnya.

DEG!

Naruto merasakan ada hawa membunuh. Kali ini Gaara benar-benar marah. Orang-orang yang berharga baginya telah di serang. Pasirnya melayang di udara, kemudian menyerang Kazu cepat. Kazu berkelit dengan berlari ke sana kemari, dan akhirnya berusaha kabur.

"Ini perangkap. Ia ingin kita mengikutinya" kata Sakura dengan nada hati-hati.

"Ikuti saja permainannya" jawab Naruto, kemudian mengejar Kazu bersama Gaara.

Sementara itu tak jauh di belakang, Neji dan Kiba mengejar mereka semua.

"Mereka cepat sekali sih. Seharusnya nggak begitu jauh dari Ketua Yamato" ujar Kiba. Akamaru menyalak setuju.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tahu di antara mereka ada satu orang yang mudah panas" kata Neji datar.

Orang baru yang ikut bersama mereka diam saja.

**...XxX...**

"Uhuk!"

Kanon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pelan. Ia melihat langit-langit gua, dan beranjak bangun dengan cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang perempuan di sebelahnya, yang memakai jubah hitam.

Kanon kaget dan menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kanon, polos seperti biasa.

"Kau terpaksa bertahan di sini. Tidak ingat? Tadi kau terjatuh dari tepi jurang. Dan sekarang semua superhero itu mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkanmu" kata perempuan berjubah itu.

"Mereka bagaimana?" Tanya Kanon panik.

"Tenang saja. Ketuanya sudah di tahan oleh Himeka cs, tapi ada bantuan dari Konoha datang lagi. Kurasa ini akan merepotkan" jawab perempuan itu. Kanon tertegun, kemudian berdiri, walaupun kepalanya masih pusing.

"Sebentar lagi Ketua dan Hiro akan datang. Kazu juga akan datang sekaligus dengan semua superheromu"lanjutnya lagi.

"Superhero..superhero... tidak ada nama lain, memangnya?" Jawab Kanon pendek.

_Aku tidak boleh merepotkan mereka lagi…_

Kanon duduk kembali, dan menyusun rencana sendiri dalam otaknya, walaupun dengan di awasi oleh perempuan berjubah itu, yang juga duduk tak jauh dari dirinya.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

* * *

**Review Responses!** -tiup terompet-

**kagetsukiGo**: what...? Baru nyadar...? tenang saja... nobody's perfect.. Kanon kan juga.**manusia**.**biasa. **XD**  
**

** warehouse** : bukan, bukan tentang Gaara sama OC.. ini tentang Gaara sama Mary-Sue.. hahaha XD

**Inuzumaki Helen**: bisa juga di mainin pakai biola.. tapi ini bukan lagu yang twinkle twinkle lho.. (nungguin stranded season 2 sama ending chap-nya)

**NejiDemon** : -kehabisan jengkol buat di lempar- ah... kalau bikin yaoi, saya nggak yakin bisa. saya? saya.. saya.. saya nggak sayang Gaara kok? -di lempar jagung sama Aozo-

**pink-violin**: (ngeliatin pink-violin joget hula2) sekarang saya lagi dalam pembuatan other fic sasusaku nih.. tapi di sini cuma ada sasuke numpang lewat.. maaf ya..

**Rin Kajuji**: iya.. cool nya ilang. Tapi semoga nggak OOC terlalu banyak deh.. -ngarep- XD

**Deeandra Hihara**: terharu? -nyari2 bagian yang mengharukan- hha.. kapand mau apdet happiness you give?

**Ray-kun 13**: tenang aja, khusus karpet Suna di kediaman Kazekage itu masih baru en bersih.. -di lempar kelapa- (nungguin fasting month)

**Suna no Yuki**: jadi pengen dengerin? jangan pingsan ya? dan pastiin nggak lagi sakit gigi, supaya nggak ngilu...-bawa biola ke rumah Suna No Yuki-

**VongoLa ArcobaLeno**: untuk akatsuki en sasori, udah baca PM saya kan? gomen.. huhu.. emang dasar Author gebleg..

**uzumaki khai**: jujur aja ini saya edit pas lagi sakit, tapi tetep semangat! wahaha!

**Azuma03**: ketuanya? ntar nongol di chapter 6.. kalo nggak salah.. kalo salah, berarti chapter 7 -di lempar mangkok-

**Yozora Ageha**: -terharu kayak nerima penghargaan- wahh.. masa? menurut saya masih banyak sekale OOC nya.. -murung, mojok-

**YouKnowwhoiam**: Kanon itu bukannya lupa, tapi nggak inget (di mana bedanya?) kalau saya kasih tau sekarang alasannya, ntar jadi spoiler. tunggu aja ceritanya yach... eniwei, ini siapa sih? maaf.. amnesia.. -di lempar kentang-

**lil-ecchan**: padahal ada yang bilang kalo deskripsi OC nya kurang.. hha.. tapi sebentar lagi saya bakalan post gambar OC nya Kanon, jadi lebih tahu...

**meL-chan River**: iya... gaara nyusruk ke karpet, kayak saya kalo bangun pagi.. -di timpuk wortel-

**aragaki da villagers**: masih error, cc? saya suka fullmoon, tapi emang Kanon itu bukan dari situ..

**Kazuhime Uchiha**: -dengerin kotbah review paling bagus dalam sejarah- oo.. ya.. ya.. saya mengerti, kebetulan saya juga nggak jelas, jadinya mengerti XD. Kanon mati? bagus! thanks idenya!

**silv**: iya.. Naru itu kan sukanya sama ramen.. tapi sampe sekarang nggak ada fic NaruXramen.. -dasar begok, jelas aja nggak ada!-

**tia ryojima**: jadi ngerasa sadis saya bikin orang mau nangis? ckckck...

**Gaara**: kasihan Gaara-nya punya Om Kishimoto atuh, neng.. namanya di pakai sama orang kayak anda.. -senyum-

**Di mohon reviewnya..  
**

**Sekalian buat yang merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin.. maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan yang di sengaja maupun tidak di sengaja... semoga dengan lebaran tahun ini dapat membuka hati dan pikiran (Angie mulai error gara-gara dari tadi bersin-bersin di depan laptop, dengerin orang takbiran di depan rumah)**

**Ja Matta di chapter berikutnya!**


End file.
